Rolled Up Sleeves
by Kiku Harakiri's Admin
Summary: Teen PruCan: Finally poor little Mathew gets noticed by someone, but things suddenly take a turn for the worst. Now extremely injured, Mathew blames everything on Gilbert, saying its all Gil's fault that he is now in the streets. Now all Mathew wants to do is slice his wrist deeper and more then ever. Will Gilbert be able to save Mathew?or will the stress end it all for both?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone... I am Harakiri's Admin...This is my first time uploading a fanfiction...Or ever making one...I'm still trying to understand ...Thank you...**

* * *

Mathew slowly raised his hand. He sat in the back of the class. He didn't know why he even bothered to raise his hand. no one ever noticed him. Not even the teacher. Even if he was the only one raising his hand. He was invisible. No one at his school cared about him. Much less at home. He had no friends No one to talk to beside's Kuma, but he couldn't really hold a decent conversation with the bear with out it having to ask the same depressing question over and over again "Who are you?" "who are you?" . It hurt Mathew so much. So much it did. He felt his inside cripple and his chest disappear leaving an emptiness every time the sound of the bitter question entered his ears.

Mathew slowly set his arm back down. He was wearing his red Canadian sweater that was given to him so long ago by his now dead mother. It was very warm that day. Mathew decided to role up his sleeves and expose his cut up wrist. He didn't care. No one ever or will ever notice him, much less his wrist. So it didn't matter, right?It kept him fresh. He didn't want to take off the sweater. He loved it too much.

It was the middle of a lecture when a pale student stood at the classroom door with a grin on his face. The teacher stopped the lecture. All the class attention went towards the boy. The teacher spoke with a small smile "Gilbert Beilschmidt?" The pale boy grinned. "I think you mean thee awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!~" Half the class chuckled while the other half whispered to their neighbors. Mathew tilted head. What a strange boy...He has a thick accent...German maybe?... Mathew examined the new boy from his seat. 'Gilbert' as said earlier , had pure white hair and deep red eyes. Red eyes...That's a bit scary...but they're really nice...why where they red?... is he - His thought where quickly interrupted as he was snapped back into realty , suddenly realizing the boy was walking towards him.

~~~~Gilbert's Pov~~~~~

An empty seat ? where? Gilbert made his way at the back of the room and stood beside a cute boy in a red sweater with rolled up sleeves. According to the teacher , there was an awesome empty seat right around here, but i cant see any empty seat. How un-awesome.

"Hey! Teacher! There is no empty seat back here!"

"Please call me , Gilbert. And yes there is. Its been empty for a very long ti-" She was quickly interrupted as she turned around and spotted a nervous small blond boy in a red sweater sitting quietly, looking a bit confused.  
"Oh.." She quickly responded "Then just pull a chair in the empty desk space...beside him" She quickly turned her back to the class. Probably feeling ashamed to have forgotten the boy in the back.

Gilbert chuckled at how silly and ignorant he thought his new teacher was. he put down his back pack and pulled a chair beside Mathew.

~~~~~~~Mathew's Pov~~~~~~

Mathew was happy. I was noticed! I was noticed by the teacher! for the love of pancakes and maple syrup i was finally noticied for more then a grinned on the inside. At that moment he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to the new boy. Mathew eyes widen. Did he really just...tap me?! Does he notice me?!...

Gilbert chuckled. " Hi ! I am the awesome Gilbert! I thought i should let you talk to the awesome me first, since it looked like my awesome presense is over whelming you."

Mathew starred at Gilbert. Was he really talking to me?.. Isn't he saying awesome a little too much? ...Can he really see me?

Gilbert tilted his head at Mathew . " Hey..Is something wrong?Whats your name? " Gilbert then smirked

Mathew thought for a second and decided to take his chances. "M-Mathew..."

Gilbert chuckled and grinned at the other. "That name is almost as awesome as mine!"

Mathew couldn't believe it. He really was talking to me. He can really see me..He can really see me .He can really see me. He can really see was overwhelmed with happiness no one has ever talked to him like this before. At least not in a very long time. What do do? He can see me! Maybe i'm not forgotten. Maybe he can be my friend Maybe-...He will forget me soon...His thoughts soon turned bitterly negative Yea...He will forget me...just like the rest...soon...soo-

Mathew's thoughts where quickly interrupted as he felt something on his cut up wrist . He snapped back and realized Gilbert was looking and touching at Mathew's wrist.

"Wha-What is this?..." Gilbert looked at Mathew with worried and surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**uh...Hello...Im a little surprised i got reviews...But i bit guilty now...I think ill be adding a plot twist later on...be aware...thank you...also...it took me a while to figure out how to post...a second chapter...but im learning...**

* * *

"Wha-What is this?..." Gilbert looked at Mathew worried and surprise.

Mathew's eyes widen and retreated his hand away from Gilbert's touch. Gilbert flinched at the sudden quick motion.

_He saw my...my cuts..._ There was a tense silence between them before a loud ring filled their ears. It was the bell signaling them for the next class. Mathew would usually wait until the others left first but all he wanted to do at the moment was get away from Gil. He felt shame over himself. Mathew quickly got up and rolled his sleeves down then grabbed his backpack.

He took a few steps away from his desk then turned around to see Gil in shock, slowly getting up and staring at him. "I-Im s-sorry..." Mathew said in a small gentle voice. He then darted out the door, weaving through the crowd of other teens . He was suddenly forcefully pushed by an ignorant boy. Mathew crashed against the lockers, banging his head.

_I deserve it..._.A hug pain overwhelmed his head and he slowly leaned all of his weight against the lockers. He slid down onto the floor, and of course, was gone unnoticed by anyone in the let his mind run wild, telling himself he was disgraceful, stupid and un first time someone noticed him, was kind to him, and even talked to him , saw his scars and cuts. It just had to be the scars. For all that Mathew knew, People who cut themselves were known to be crazy, useless, stupid people. People who deserve to be dead, gone.

After a while, Mathew slowly picked himself hallways were now nearly empty since the tardy bell rang minutes ago. Mathew dragged himself to his next class

_Well...He probably already forgot about me anyways..._ Mathew walked his way into his classroom. No one in the whole class noticed him. Or so he thought. Even though the teacher didn't hear him, Mathew still whispered an apology and made his way to the back, of yet another class. Mathew was about to sit down but stopped. A shock came across his face as his eyes met with red ones, not to many seats down.

Mathew panicked. But slowly sat down, his eyes not losing sight of the red ones, then quickly hid his face in his arms. Mathew tried to keep calm, not letting his dark emotions of shame, surprise, and sadness over take him. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned his head to see the albino squatting on the ground and looking up at him. Mathew blinked and bit his lower lip anxiously.

_Is he going to yell at me? Make fun of me now?...Please god...no...please._.

"Hey Mattie! It's so awesome you got the same class with the awesome me, huh?"

Mathew just blinked a couple times. _Did he forget what he saw just a while ago? How did he remember my name? Maybe he's just playing a cruel joke on me...He's probably going to start laughing at me..._

Gilbert chuckled at Mathew and patted him, then made his way back to his own seat. For the rest of the class time, Mathew sat there trying to understand all the odd events that just went on. Gilbert would once in awhile turn his head and grin at Mathew.

* * *

Class was finally over and it was now lunch. Mathew still couldn't understand anything. He was just more confused than before. Well he had noticed that after a while, Gil didn't turn his head at him anymore. Maybe he forgot about me already. Mathew felt a huge relief but yet a sad feeling. He did like having a bit of attention, even if it was against him, so he thought.

Students around Mathew stood up from their seats and walked out the room with their friends. Mathew kept his head down. After a while he looked up towards Gilbert's seat. He wasn't there. Mathew slowly got up from his seat, only to bump into someone behind him . "S-Sorry..." Mathew looked behind him and froze.

Gilbert grinned and chuckled. " That took you awhile! Come on , I want to hang out in lunch together!"

Before Mathew could even understand what was said to him, he was pulled on the arm by the albino and out the door of the class. Mathew blushed . He had never been touched this closely by another, besides his long gone mother.

~~~~~~Gil's POV~~~~~~

Gilbert looked back. He dragged Mathew into the now almost empty hallway. Most of the students had already ran out to the lunch line and lunch court. He looked back to see an adorable blushing confused Canadian. Gilbert laughed and let go of him. "You look awesomely cute right now."

He saw the Canadian's blush get worst and look down.

Gilbert admired the sight for a bit then smiled. He really liked his new friend, even though the things he saw earlier left him with a bit of wonder. He had never seen anyone with an issue like Mattie's before, besides in movies . It was his first time. He felt an odd impulse to want to comfort Mathew. Wanting to hug him. But he couldn't do that , He barely knew the guy! And why did he even want to get so close to him?! _I barely know him! But still..._

" So Mattie, How about you come with thee awesome me and explore?~"

There was a short silence. A shy nervous 's-sure' was then heard. "Awesome!" Gilbert wrapped an arms around Mathew's shoulder. And dragged him around the school._ Mathew feels warm...delicate...And Fragile..._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry...for being so brutal...with poor Mathew...Warning...This chapter...has violence...**

* * *

It was the end of the day. Gilbert sat in his last class waiting for the bell to ring. Apparently Mathew and him only had two classes together. Gilbert stared at a piece of paper in his hand. It had a phone number. He had asked Mathew if he could have his cellphone number so they could hang out together one day after school. Mathew didn't have a cellphone so he gave him his home phone.

Gilbert sat there and waited. _Maybe today we could be a good day to hang out_. The bell soon rang and everyone left to the front of the school to walk home or be picked up. Gilbert kept a watchful eye and waited to see if he could spot his new Canadian friend. Soon a familiar honk was heard in the distance. Gilbert turned around to see his brother Ludwig waiting for him in his car. Gilbert gave a last glance around before getting in the car with Luddy.

* * *

Ludwig gave an odd look at Gilbert on the drive home. He was quiet. A bit too quiet. _Usually he would be blabbing about how awesome he is..._ This time he was silent. Ludwig caught sight of the piece of paper Gil was holding tightly

."...So...Gilbert...How was your first day?" Ludwig tried to make a friendly toned voice but ended up failing.

Gilbert looked at his brother then gave a small smile. "Awesome!..."

There was a silence. Ludwig was expecting more of his brother but soon realized Gilbert was done with all he was going to say.

There was a short silence until Luddy drove into the driveway and parked his car. Gilbert ran out of the car, slamming the car door and into the house.

"HEY! BE MORE CAREFUL WITH MY CAR!" Ludwig grumbled and closed his side of the door, locked it and turned the car alarm on making the automobile beep.

Gilbert made his way up to his room took out his cell phone. He called Mathew's home phone. He waited impatiently as the phone rang at the other end. He had already made up his mind. He didn't want to talk to Mathew, so he hoped he wouldn't be answering the phone. He wanted his parent. He waited and waited until suddenly someone picked up at the other end. He blinked.

"Hello...It's Gilbert."

* * *

Mathew slowly walked his way home. A block away was his twin brother Alfred, walking among a group of friends, laughing and fooling off. Mathew couldn't really understand why people said they looked identical. They were obviously different in many ways.

As soon as Mathew approached his house, his brother Alfred, kept on walking with his gang of friends. Mathew sighed and went inside his home . He wished he had as many friends as Alfred. As Mathew walked in , he could see his father aggressively talking to someone on the phone in the kitchen. He set his backpack down and took off his shoes, placing them in a nearby closet. Mattie and Alfred's father was a tough , mean and angry looking man. He was a terrible and horrible person. If Mattie was lucky today, he would make it to the end of the day with only a slap and a couple of bruises.

Mathew saw his father hang up and put the phone down. Mathew quickly grabbed his backpack and stood at the foot of the stairs.

"I-Im home..." Mathew said softly. If he could, he wouldn't have said anything but his father would be very angry if they didn't acknowledge him of their presence in the home.

Mathew began to quickly walked up a few stairs when suddenly a huge tug from his hood threw him down back to the ground, making him bang his head on the floor. It was his father.

The stern man then pulled Mathew's arms up and harshly rolled down Mathew's sleeves. He stood there for a second, seeing Mathew's cut wrist, then aggressively pulled Mathew up to his knees, still clutching both of Mathew's wrist. A huge pain ran through Mathew.

The man's strong voice soon roared "You fucking piece of worthless shit! Is this what you do? You damn little idiot! Are you fucking kidding me?! Do you think your stupid dead mother would be proud?!" He threw Mathew to the ground and kicked poor little Mattie in the back a couple times. He then grabbed him by the arm and forced Mathew to stand up.

"P-Please stop..." Mathew whispered in huge pain , trying to hold back his worthless tears.

His father then opened the front door and threw Mathew outside and onto the ground.

"You are no longer aloud in my fucking house until you learn to be a damn smart normal man!"He slammed the door.

Tears ran down Mathew's cheeks ans he slowly got up. After a few moments he began to run. He stumbled and fell many times but kept on going, letting the pain get worse throughout his whole body. He kept on running even if he felt tired, dehydrated, painful. He only stopped when he gave one last trip and hit the ground hard. He slowly sat up and onto his knees. Wiping his face with his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please forgive me...for this short...chapter...**

* * *

Gilbert slowly sat back down onto his bed. _Did the awesome me really just?..._.Gilbert thought for a second. "Nah! Mattie will be alright!..." He stood quiet and looked at a cage in the corner of his room, containing his small yellow bird name Gilbird. The words from Mathew's harsh father kept circling Gilberts mind._'I'll kill him...' were the words Mattie's father said before hanging up on me…._

Gilbert suddenly jumped as his brother Ludwig opened the door of Gil's room. "Gilbert , Dinner is ready." He then shut the door again and left. Gilbert sat there for a second. "Yea...Mattie is going to be okay,right Gilbird?" He smiled at his bird as it chirped at him. He then shrugged it off and went down stairs to join his brother.

* * *

The next day, Gilbert sat in his chair. _Where is Mathew? What happened?_ Gilbert decided to keep up his useless hope by thinking to himself that Mathew was just late.

_Yea, he is just late. He will be here . nothing bad happened, the awesome me knows that..._  
The class time passed on and no sign of Mathew was found. Gilbert moved into his next class, with still no sign of a late Canadian.

3 days flew by and yet no sign of Mathew was shown. Everyday Gilbert's guilt and worries increased extremely. And at night, his nightmares would get worse and bloodier.

On the fourth night , the albino couldn't take it anymore. He woke up panting, sweat dripping down his forehead. That dream just had to be the worst of all. A dream where Mathew was dying right in front of Gilbert, after being beaten by his father. Mathew was screaming in pain, in a puddle of blood and his father was patting Gilbert with a grin on his face. It was a truly terrible dream

"I-I ...need to find him..." Gilbert looked at his clock. 1:23 am. He didn't care. he flipped the blanket off of him and got out of bed. He slipped on some pants and shoes. "Fuck..." Gilbert then realized he couldn't just walk down stairs and out the door. His parents are probably spending the night in the living room again. The albino only saw one way. He quickly opened his window and removed the window screen and looked down. It was a long drop. But he would jump it. Only for Mathew.

Gilbert quickly wrapped a bed sheet around him and braced himself, leaning out the window, and begining to fall. "Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit " He whispered frantically to himself .

_This is the most un-awesomest idea the awesome me has ever fucking thought of._

Lucky, Gilbert landed in a bush. Well it still really hurt. The branches of the small bush stabbed him, leaving him with cuts and scrapes. Gilbert got up in agonizing pain. _What a stupid plan_. He then began to run, leaving his bed sheet behind. The air was cold, and the sky was dark, only street lamps illuminated his way.

Gilbert continued to run, not very sure where he was going. Where should he go look? He didn't even know where Mathew lived. Gilbert soon realized this and sank down to his felt as if he had lost all hope at that very moment. Mathew could be already dead and it was all his fault. Guilt rained upon him as he felt his eyes begin to blur , thanks to the tears in his red dark eyes. He quickly wiped his face

_No..I'm too awesome to cry! I will find him! The awesome me will find him! _

Gil then sprang up and began to run towards the city in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Google Translate... clearly... doesn't know German...**

* * *

Gilbert speed walked through the small crowds of people, his eyes quickly scamming every single detail of the lightly busy city. He went from person to person, and asked if they seen Mathew , giving a description of the blond Canadian who was probably severely hurt . Every single person said no and continued on their way, leaving Gilbert standing behind, each time feeling more devastated .

Gilbert spent hours and hours examining every inch of the only huge city within miles. The sun began to peek out but Gil kept on searching.

_He has to be here. He has to ….._

Gil kept on searching desperately , yet no Canadian was found . Hours past, when Gil decided to get curious about the time.

'What time is it ? " Gil asked a man who happened to walk near him

"7:45 am" the man continued to walk ignoring the tired albino.

"7...45...7...45...7...45 ...7:45!? SCHOOL "Gilbert anxiously ran not that he liked school. He just..Well...

_Maybe today Mathew did make it to school. Maybe Mathew just stayed home because he was just grounded. Maybe he would be attending today. oh please please I hope he does_

Gil ran up his street and up to his house. He nearly bursted into his front door but was forced to stop right in his tracks.

His brother Ludwig, had opened the door and froze. Right in front of him was his exhausted and panting for air brother, who had almost crashed into him. They stared at each other for a while . Gil tried to catch his breath before the yelling began .

" GilbERT WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ? FURIOS IST MAMA UND PAPA, DU HAST MICH UND WIR WAREN SEHR BESORGT UBER DIE POLIZEI RUFEN-" **(Mom is furious and me and dad were worried , we were about to call the cops-** )"Ludwig was quickly cut off as Gilbert pushed his German brother aside and ran up the stairs to his room .

He is not just going to let some yelling stop him from going to school. He had a belief that he would maybe

Just maybe find Mathew.

He thought everything was going to turn out okay . He quickly put on a change of clothes when suddenly he heard his room door swing open . Gilbert slowly turned around to find a very angry women and his blond brother staring him down

" Look , The awesome me can expla-"

He was quickly cut off by a feminine voice that belonged to his mother.

"AhahahahNIEN GILBERT WO BIST DU GEWESEN? WO BIST DU HIN!? "  
**(Where did you go, where have you been.)**

"i-ich war..." **(I was...)**

"SAG MIR SCHON!" **(Tell me already)**

* * *

Gilbert dragged himself to class. He was now grounded for a good long 3 months. His mother never let him explain properly and left him in deeper trouble than he usually deserved. He was no longer allowed to leave the house. And now he would have to sleep with his brother , Ludwig.

As Gilbert entered the class, his eyes shined. He looked for Mathew who sadly was not there. Gilbert dropped himself in his chair and hid his face In his arms . He slowly teared up and let himself silently cry for a long while

_It's all my fault ... I killed someone... I am not awesome ... I am ...shit ..._

For the rest of the day , Gil moped around . Nothing brought his spirits up . Not even the other students who tried to become friends with Gil and cheer him up.

Gil looked pale, tired, thin , and gloomy throughout the whole almost the whole day .

If only he knew a way to find out where Mathew lived.

_Who the hell could have Mathew's address in a place like this?..._  
Then it hit him.

_This school has files of Mathew. They have his address . Maybe he is at home . Maybe I can find him._

Gil sat in his last class , desperately waiting for the last school bell to ring . He stared down the clock. Then the bell rang. As it did, he dashed out and through the hallways , almost crashing into opening classroom doors . He ran into the office where he confronted a single lady sitting behind desk. He stopped and stared, trying to catch his breath.

"May I help you?" She stopped her doings and looked at Gil.

" uh... I need...A certain person's address..." Gil breathed deeply.

She smiled and stood up to a cabinet and opened it .

Gilbert's hope rose sky high . _Maybe I will finally be able to find him. thank god . Thee awesome me will finally_  
_finally be able to find him_

" what is the person's name ?"

"Mathew...Mathew" He froze. _Shit. What is his last name_. Gilbert began to look through his backpack. _I must have something with his last name here somewhere!Shit what is his last name?! How could the awesome me not know ?!_

Gilbert began to panic, searching frantically into his backpack until he reached into his pockets. He gladly found a piece of paper with Mathew's phone and full name. He sighed in relief and read it to the lady. "Mathew Williams"

_Thank god, i have his phone...wait ...why didn't i think about calling his house again..._  
Gil slowly faced palmed. He could have just done I guess visiting his home was a better idea. Gilbert's attention soon was brought back to the lady.

She began looking " were you given permission to access his address ?"

Gil instinctively shook his head 'no' not really realizing what he was doing.

The lady stopped and looked at him. Then slowly closed the cabinet . "I'm sorry but you must have permission by the student to access that info .

_Why the fuck did i..._

Gilbert's worrying and frustration quickly began to rise . He couldn't wait any more . He instantly jumped over the large desk and into the center office . The lady began to yell at him to get back where he was or she would get him suspended . Gil didn't care. The lady blocked his way to the cabinet and yelled furiously at him.

His actions led him to just push her aside not really caring anymore.

Unluckily for him, the woman was wearing heels. making her fall harder than expected and hit her head . She laid motionless on the floor . Gil froze and looked shock.

Nothing came into his head for a short while. She wasn't moving anymore

_Oh no oh no I killed her! She's dead! She's fucking dead!..._

He went down to his knees and touched her wrist to feel her pulse ._Please be alive please.._.  
to his very luck, She was alive . Just knocked out .

Gilbert gasped in relief. Well sorta. No one could really be relieved in this situation. at least not very much.

. He stood up and searched the cabinet . He quickly found Mattie's file , along with his address .

He sighed then quickly ran out of the office with the file in his hand. he had to be fast before anyone realized there was a un conscience women laying on the floor in the middle of a school office.

_Thank god no one was in there with her..._


	6. Chapter 6

**The drawing...on the cover...is not mine...im sorry...**

* * *

Alfred sat on the edge of his bed. He was just back from school. He was forced to go these last few days by his father.

Alfred was worried sick. _Where is Mathew now? Why did my father have to kick him out? Was he okay? Did father beat him up?_

These questions tormented Alfred. He had so many questions, yet the answers to none.

He sat there, not really knowing what to do. He was lucky that his Father was not present in the home. He luckily had to work late.

_If only Mathew had gotten the same luck a few days ago.._.

Alfred quickly dressed into a new change of comfortable clothes. He made his way down stairs, when a sudden a knock was heard on his front door. Alfred froze but quickly ran to answer it.

_Maybe it's Mathew! Maybe he finally came home!_

Just before Alfred could answer the door, he stopped.

_...Or maybe if was his father..._

Alfred took a deep breath and opened the door nervously, only to end up opening it to a strange albino waiting outside. The boy looked extremly tired and nervous.

Alfred stood there, in both relief and disappointment. "...Who the hell are you?"

~~~~Gilbert POV~~~~~

Gilbert looked at Alfred confused

_This was Mathew's Dad?_  
_He looks so …..young..._

"I am thee awesome Gilbert...I am the one you talked to on the phone...Where's Mathew?..."

Gilbert saw the Blond American tilt his head at him in a confused way. "Uh...Dude, I havent talked to anyone on the phone...And I haven't seen my brother in days! I am extremely worried man!"

Gilbert was hit in realization. _This dude was Mathew's Father_

"Oh...So he's not here?!"  
Alfred shook his head. "He was kicked out by my dad! he-"

Gilbert dashed off not even waiting for the American to finish. That's all he wanted to know.  
He wasn't there.

Gilbert ran. Where else could he look now?  
He huffed. He whined. He yelled. He screamed. He cried. And continued to run. He let his emotions control him . Why did he care so much?! Why did his emotions act up so much for a person he barely knew?! Why did Mathew become so important to him?! He barely knew the guy? Right? Right?!

* * *

His tears had dried and he was weak and tired. It was dark .

How long have i been runnning?How long had he been walking?...  
Gilbert looked around. He was slowly making his way down the city's sidewalk.

There were a few people walking around. Gil's sweat dropped. _What time is it?..._

He walked slowly. There was no way he would go back home now  
He hasn't found Mathew  
He is going to be in even more trouble by his parents  
The police is probably already searching for him. He knocked out a freakin' lady who worked in the school's front office

He is definitely not going back. At least not for a long time.

The streets were clean and spotless. He was in the new part of the city. Street lamps illuminated the clean dark area.

As he walked , he passed many dark continued to walk letting his mind run,until he noticed something strange on the floor.

"Is that..Blood?..."

Gilbert looked a bit confused. He then realized it was a trail. A trail of too much. But not too little either. The more Gilbert followed the trail the more fresh blood he found. It led into an alley. A dark one. Gilbert froze at what he saw. Body laying motionless on the ground.

He ran over trying to help.

_I really can't take two deaths in a week..._

The body laid on its front side, Gilbert yelled for help as he gently flipped the body over to see why it was bleeding. too see if it had life. He froze in extreme shock at what he saw. Blood, dripping out of the wrist of the body. Mathew's body.

"M-Mathew...M-M-MATHEW!..."


	7. Chapter 7 Trololololo

**...**

* * *

"M-Mathew!...M-M-MATHEW!"

A small groan was heard out of the almost lifeless body.  
Gilbert panicked. "Mathew! D-Dont die on m-me!"

Not another sound was heard from Mathew. Gilbert quickly stood up and ran to the opening of the alley and screamed for ran down his cheeks.

Luckily, 3 people were walking near by to hear Gilbert's cry and run over to see what have gone wrong.

~~~~Mathew's pov~~~

_I hate myself...It hurts...so bad...I feel weak..._

The blood kept leaking out of Mathew's body. He had not too much left in him.

he felt deep pain. He could feel the skin on his wrist split open even more as he gently tried to move into a more comfortable position. A more comfortable position to die in.

He could here voices around him, not really understanding what they where saying anymore. Everything was dark around him, blurry.

_I feel sleepy...Im...dying..._

Everything around him went dark. That was it.

* * *

THE END


	8. Chapter 8

**Please forgive me...I had...to...The story has..not ended...**

* * *

Mathew slowly and barely opened his eyes.

_...Huh..._

He slowly woke up in a white blurry room. At the moment, he couldn't remember a single thing. As his sight improved in that short while, memories soon became clear in his mind. He was sitting in a hospital bed , his arms attached to many cords.

_I didnt ...die..._

Mathew soon realized there was some one beside him. A pale red eyed boy with a a relief expression on his face that was holding onto his hand.  
_  
Gilbert..._

~~~Gilberts Pov~~~~

"Y-You're awake!" Gilbert slowly wiped his own tears and held onto Mathew's hand gently, then leaning his head onto Mathew's lap.

"You're finally awake..."

He leaned his head back and sat up straight, wanting to say to Mattie how happy he was, But before he could, Mathew pulled his hand away from Gilbert's.

_Huh..._

"Mathew?..."

He stared at Mathew with a confused look until he saw the Canadian speak softly to him

"D-don't...Touch...M-Me..."

At first Gilbert was extremely confused. He then grinned and chuckled.

"I'm sorry buddy! The awesome me didn't mean to hurt you!I guess your body still hurts to the slightest touch,ja?~"

He then stopped when he saw Mattie slowly turn his head away and muffled loud enough for Gil to hear . "I..Hate you.."

Gilbert stopped. "Wh-huh?... Mathew...But what did i do ..i-" Gilbert's attention soon went to a nurse .

* * *

**I need to go...I didnt want to leave you guys...Worried...So I just...Ill continue...later...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello you guys... Well i didn't want to leave you guys...waiting.**  
**I highly doubt... im going to continue this story...I may just delete it...**

**Its not that I ran out of Ideas... its just im not really feeling it anymore...**  
**well here is what was suppose to happen in the next chapters**

Mathew hates Gilbert well because, once he was kicked out of his house, he soon realized that it was Gilber'ts fault. He was the only one to see Gilbert's scars and know his home phone

-Mathew still wouldn't let Gilbert know why he was hated

-Mathew gets sent to a correction academy for troubled boys

-Gilbert refuses to leave Mattie and forces himself to stay with Mathew even though mathew wants him to leave him alone

-Gilbert kisses Mathew disparately , wanting to show all his emotions he had been cultivating for Mathew

-After a day or two of forgiveness and love between them both , Gilbert gets arrested for knocking out the school attenedent and running away from home

-Mathew cant leave the academy so he plans an escape

-Finds his way to Gilberts prison and refuses to leave him.

stuff happens happy ending

**Okay here's the thing**  
**Anyone can take this story and rewrite it/ change/ copy and paste /finish it as their own. you have my permission, Take credit for it . whataver. I don't want this story . **


End file.
